Collection of CMV's & Skits for other ppl
by Mischeif never fully managed
Summary: just as the title says. I might add more updates to this story
1. Skit 1

Ok, so this is the first chapter of my new story. This book is, as in the summary, a collection of CMV's (Cosplay Music videos) & skits. None of these have official titles, at the beginning of some of them I will put a name up that I think goes good with it. It doesn't matter. The purpose of this story is to help Cosplayers find scripts for skits & CMV's. If anyone who reads this wants to do the skit or CMV I would just like to know so I can see it when it's done. I know that I probably won't be able to do any of these…but I want to see them get done because I like them. So if you do act them out please tell me & I'll check it out. Feel free to change any part of it that you want. I will be putting adapted versions up. Well I've rambled enough. Here is my first CMV ever! (The names that I put on, like 'My Black Dahlia- Naruto' is just so you know the song & what it's based on. That is not a title.)

**My Black Dahlia- Naruto**

Beginning music plays; Naruto is sitting on floor crying. Sasuke is yelling, throwing, kicking & destroying stuff. Obviously furious.

Naruto's head snaps up & he looks at Sasuke madly, while singing,

Naruto: I loved you, you made me, hate me, you gave me, hate see? (Naruto gets up & starts walking towards Sasuke) It saved me, & these tears are deadly (Naruto points to face) you feel that? I rip back ( Sasuke tries to touch Naruto's shoulder but Naruto pulls away) Every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry hell no fuck that It was my heart, it my life, it was my start, it was your knife ( Naruto backs Sasuke against a wall. Sasuke pushes Naruto away with a kunai. Naruto pushes against him still.) This strife it dies this life & these lies.& these lungs (Naruto points to self) have sung this song for too long. & it's true I hurt too. Remember, I love you!

Naruto walks away. Burying his face in his hands. Turns to look at Sasuke. ( Chorus has been playing this whole time but Naruto isn't singing it)

Naruto: I'm sorry, oh sorry, I'm sorry

Sasuke (Madly): No, no

Naruto looks at Sasuke confused and hurt while rest of chorus plays. ( At 'I've been abused' Sasuke slaps Naruto. At 'I feel so used because of you' Sasuke shoves Naruto into a wall & walks away)

Naruto: I'm sorry, oh sorry, I'm sorry

Sasuke (Madly): No, no

Naruto: I wish I could have quit you ( Sasuke sneers) I wish I never missed you ( Sasuke laughs meanly) & told you that I loved you ( Sasuke smiles meanly) and every time I fucked you (small clip of Sasuke pushing Naruto onto a bed)the future that we both drew and all the shit we been through obsessed with the thought of you( during whole part clips of Sasuke & Naruto walking holding hands, laughing, sharing food play) the pain just grew and grew (clip of Sasuke beating Naruto up) (Naruto looks up at Sasuke after beating)

Naruto: How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you. Never was enough in the world is what I gave to you ( Sasuke says "Shut Up") I used to be love struck (Clip of Naruto smiling at a sleeping Sasuke) now I'm just fucked up (clip of Naruto whipping blood away from his face) pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts ( Naruto pulls up his sleeves to reveal his whole arms are covered in bandages & gauze)

Chorus plays as clip goes of Sasuke yelling at & hitting Naruto

Naruto (Still in clip): I'm sorry, oh sorry, I'm Sorry

Sasuke slaps Naruto

Sasuke: No, no

Naruto starts sobbing. At 'I've been abused' Sasuke slaps Naruto. At 'I feel so used because of you' Sasuke shoves Naruto into a wall & walks away.

Naruto (sobbing): I'm sorry, oh sorry, I'm sorry

Sasuke kicks Naruto. Naruto falls over.

Sasuke (evil smirk on his face): No, no

Sasuke is asleep on bed. Naruto looks at him sadly.

Naruto: seems like all we had is over now. You left to rest. And your tears are dried up now. You just lay without a sound. Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest. And my fears are over now. I can leave with my head down. I've lost it all. Fell today ( clip of Naruto sliding down a wall crying) it's all the same. I'm sorry, oh sorry, I'm sorry ( Naruto looks down) no. no. (clip of Sasuke beating Naruto up) (back to Naruto sobbing) I'm sorry, oh sorry, I'm sorry no, no

As many verses play, Naruto has a suitcase & pulls it to the door & out, only singing the 'Sorry's Naruto stands in the door way watching a sleeping Sasuke.

Naruto: I'm sorry no (closes door on 'no')

Sasuke wakes up & looks around confused.

Sasuke: Naruto?

I have nothing against Sasuke, but when I started thinking of the CMV this is how it panned out. & in a few Sasuke might be bad…I have nothing against him that is just the way he plays out in my mind (Blame Uchimaki on youtube)


	2. Skit 3

**This is the 3****rd**** skit because I already have two skits with three different alterations to each I believe. But I haven't gotten around to typing them up, but then I got this idea & I had to type it…'cuz I was already at the computer…well I hope you enjoy it. & remember…if anyone wants to use anything I put in here you can. I just ask that you tell me so I can check out what you did.**

**This skit is made ****specifically**** for a con. Because it will be all the more epic if it is…but if you want to just do it as a video or anything it'll be pretty awesome to. Now let's get to it… I call this one "Holy Crossover"**

**(Oh & I've been having trouble with the lines that separates everything so I'm just gunna type the transitions down)**

********************End of Author-ness********************

Naruto & Sasuke are on the stage (or wherever).(You can choose Shippuden or Pre-Shippuden but Shippuden would make more sense) Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm, Sasuke hits Naruto in the stomach, sending him to the ground & storms off stage.

Light walks up from the other side reading the Death Note as Naruto laid, propped on his elbows looking after Sasuke. Light sees Naruto out of the corner of his eye, looks over his Death Note then throws it over his shoulder. He walkes up to Naruto.

Light(Speaking): Do you wanna be the very best?

Naruto: Huh? (Looking up & Light confused)

Light drops into a squat next to Naruto & rests his arms on his knees.

Light(Speaking): Do you wanna be the very best?

Misa walks up, from the opposite side as Light, next to & bends herself at the waist with her hands on her knees & looks at Naruto with a (Speaking): Like no one ever was?

L walks up on Lights side. Walks up slightly behind Naruto. (Naruto, from this point on, looks at everyone rapidly, wondering who they are, where the heck they came from, & what the frigg they're talking about)

L(Speaking): and prove that To catch them is your real test?

BB walks up on Misa's side & stands parallel to L.

BB(Speaking): and that To train them is your cause?

Light(Speaking): Will you travel across the land?

Misa(Ok they're all speaking until I say otherwise.) Searching far and wide

L; Teach Pokemon to understand

BB: The power that's inside

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

Light(shrugs): Gotta catch 'em all

Misa(disgusted): It's not you and me

L: I know it's your destiny

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

BB: Ooooh, you're my best victim

Light: In a world we must defend

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

Misa: Gotta catch 'em all

L: Your heart so true

BB: Hopefully your courage will pull you through

Light(shrugging): You teach me and I'll teach you

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

Misa: Gotta catch 'em all!

L: Gotta catch 'em all!

All 4 DN characters sing pulling their arms down in victory: Yeeaa.

BB: Every challenge along the way

Light: With courage you can face

Misa: You will battle everyday

L: To claim your rightful place

BB(like the creepy serial killer he is): Come with me the time is right

Light: There's no better team

Misa: Arm in arm you'll win the fight

L: It's always been your dream

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

BB: Gotta catch 'em all

Light: It's never gunna be you and me

Misa: I hope it's your destiny

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

L: Ooooh, you're my best ploy

Light: In a world we must defend

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

Misa: Gotta catch 'em all

L: your heart so true

BB: I hope your courage will pull you through

Light(shrugging): You teach me and I'll teach you

All 4 DN characters sing this & make huge arm gestures: Pokemon!

(At this point everyone stats taking a steps towards Naruto with every "Gotta catch 'em all")

Misa(like an answer to a stupid question): Gotta catch 'em all!

L: Gotta catch 'em all!

BB: Gotta catch 'em all!

Light: Gotta catch 'em all!

Misa: Gotta catch 'em all!

All 4 DN characters sing pulling their arms down in victory: Yeeeaa!

Maka from Soul Eater (or anyone else not from Pokemon, Naruto, or Death Note(she was just the first that I thought of.) walks on stage & looks at everyone.

Maka: Holy Crossover!

*******************The End******************


End file.
